


You Can Bet Your Ass Akashi Knew This Would Happen

by thecarrotofshuutoku (merthur_at_221b)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoMido - Freeform, Drabble, It is i back from the grave, M/M, Study dates are never really about studying are they lmao, Teikou Era, Unles its studying ur partners body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/thecarrotofshuutoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko really doesn't like having to chaperone these "studying get-togethers."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Bet Your Ass Akashi Knew This Would Happen

Being Kuroko was suffering.

He was accompanying Midorima and Aomine at the library, because Akashi had insisted that trying to get Aomine's grades up was a two-person job.

In reality, Kuroko was just third wheeling on a very subdued date.

Desperate to get away from their sickening glances and hand- holding under the table (pro's of Midorima being a lefty) Kuroko left to go find some more quality literature to read.

Which may or may not mean shoujo light novels, but who was going to judge? Midorima had no room to speak, seeing as he lived one now.

After getting what he was looking for, Kuroko returned back to the (soundproofed) study room.

And found Aomine and Midorima totally making out.

He waited for the two of them to calm down and stop, but then he realized- They didn't notice he walked in. The door didn't slam, so it kind of made sense, but still. Come on.

Kuroko considered letting the pair go out at it, but once he heard the sound of a zipper lowering, he figured enough was enough.

"Having fun?" Kuroko said, peaking over the top of his book at Aomine and Midorima. Both of them turned a remarkable shade of red. Kuroko smiled into himself, and if he smirked, well, no one would call him out on it.


End file.
